List of Current Temporary Reality Numbers
This is the list of realities which have not yet received official Earth-designations by Marvel. These are TEMPORARY numbers designed to aid in categorization of this site's information. The numbers start with TRN (Temporary Reality Number) followed by a sequential number. If you have any questions, please ask a current Administrator. Please DO NOT create realities or add realities to this list for the following: novels, licensed characters (Camp Candy, Yogi Bear, Scooby Doo, etc.), index and appendix volumes/issues, fanfiction or unofficial representations of Marvel properties, merchandise, or comic volumes/issues from imprint labels. If you have a question, feel free to ask any of our Administrators. Artful Dodger (talk) 13:26, October 7, 2017 (UTC) __TOC__ Current TRNs * Earth-TRN001 - Shanna the She-Devil Vol 2 * Earth-TRN005 - Ultimate Spider-Man video game * Earth-TRN006 - Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro video game series * Earth-TRN007 - X2: Wolverine's Revenge video game * Earth-TRN008 - Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction video game * Earth-TRN009 - Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows Version A (PS3, Xbox 360, Wii and PC storyline) * Earth-TRN010 - Punisher: No Mercy video game * Earth-TRN011 - Punisher: War Zone 2008 film * Earth-TRN012 - Marvel Future Fight * Earth-TRN017 - Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows Version B (Nintendo DS storyline) * Earth-TRN018 - Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows Version C (PS2 and PSP storyline) * Earth-TRN020 - Home to Cat Pryde of the Exiles * Earth-TRN022 - Spider-Man (2000) "What If...?" mode * Earth-TRN023 - What If... Namor Never Regained His Memory? * Earth-TRN025 - Fantastic Four 1997 video game * Earth-TRN032 - Home to Radioactive Man of the Future Exiles * Earth-TRN033 - Home to Blob of the Future Exiles * Earth-TRN034 - What If... Aunt May Had Died Instead of Uncle Ben? * Earth-TRN035 - Dark & Scary Things * Earth-TRN037 - Home to the Executive Action Committee * Earth-TRN038 - Home to Boy-Bob Banner * Earth-TRN041 - Bob never became an agent of Hydra * Earth-TRN042 - Deadpool: Horseman of Apocalypse * Earth-TRN043 - Deadpool: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Earth-TRN044 - Wade Wilson is Iron Man * Earth-TRN045 - Deadpool: Member of X-Force * Earth-TRN047 - Vision not Dismantled * Earth-TRN049 - What If... Bucky had survived and remained Cap's Partner? * Earth-TRN051 - The Baloney-verse * Earth-TRN052 - The Dimension of Suicide * Earth-TRN053 - The Insipiverse * Earth-TRN054 - The Media-verse * Earth-TRN055 - The Puppet-verse * Earth-TRN064 - X-Men: Destiny video game * Earth-TRN080 - Unnamed reality visited by The Timebreakers in Exiles #63 * Earth-TRN113 - Home to Subject X * Earth-TRN116 - Home to Professor R * Earth-TRN117 - Reed Richards became the Silver Surfer * Earth-TRN118 - Reed Richards became Star Brand * Earth-TRN122 - The Thing remained Blackbeard * Earth-TRN125 - Ultimate Spider-Man: Total Mayhem video game * Earth-TRN130 - Pirate Reality studied by Reed Richards (Dark Reign: Fantastic Four #3) * Earth-TRN131 - Spider-Man: Battle for New York video game * Earth-TRN133 - Deadpool MAX Vol 1 by David Lapham * Earth-TRN134 - The Monster of Frankenstein 1981 Japanese television film * Earth-TRN135 - What If... YOU were Spider-Man? * Earth-TRN136 - What If... YOU were the Red Skull? * Earth-TRN137 - What If... Marvel Published Nursery Rhymes? * Earth-TRN143 - Victor von Doom possessed Reed Richards * Earth-TRN144 - The Incredible Hulk Newspaper Comic Strip * Earth-TRN148 - Nothing Can Save Us! * Earth-TRN150 - 5 Ronin Vol 1 by Peter Milligan * Earth-TRN151 - Spider-Man went on a Murder Spree * Earth-TRN154 - Reptiles Evolved Intelligence * Earth-TRN157 - Neanderthals survived extinction * Earth-TRN160 - The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man ride * Earth-TRN161 - Alternate Ultraforce * Earth-TRN163 - Pristine Future Ultraverse * Earth-TRN165 - Home to alternate X-Force * Earth-TRN166 - Alternate X-Shadow * Earth-TRN167 - Home of Tabula Rasa of the Gatherers * Earth-TRN168 - Home of Sloth of the Gatherers * Earth-TRN169 - X-Men: Mutant Academy * Earth-TRN171 - Reality of Super Hero Squad episode "The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill!" * Earth-TRN172 - Reality of Super Hero Squad episode "Days, Nights, and Weekends of Future Past!" * Earth-TRN173 - Reality of Super Hero Squad episode "This Man-Thing, This Monster" * Earth-TRN174 - Reality of Super Hero Squad episode "The Devil Dinosaur You Say!" * Earth-TRN175 - Reality of Super Hero Squad episode "Planet Hulk!" * Earth-TRN176 - Reality of Super Hero Squad episode "Six Against Infinity! - 1602!" * Earth-TRN178 - Reality of the Squadron Supreme mentioned in Super Hero Squad episode "Whom Continuity Would Destroy!" * Earth-TRN182 - home of Alpha and The Beast * Earth-TRN183 - home of Reed Richards * Earth-TRN193 - No More Humans * Earth-TRN194 - Eminem Meets The Punisher * Earth-TRN195 - Alien World * Earth-TRN196 - Dormammu killed Doctor Strange * Earth-TRN197 - Mesozoic World * Earth-TRN198 - Post-Apocalyptic World * Earth-TRN199 - Home to Atrocity * Earth-TRN201 - Home to Lord Kang * Earth-TRN202 - Home to Kang the Conqueror * Earth-TRN203 - Home to Raulex * Earth-TRN204 - Home to Swaach * Earth-TRN205 - The home of Timeslip-Quicksilver * Earth-TRN206 - The home of Sise-Neg the Sorcerer * Earth-TRN207 - Peter Parker didn't exist * Earth-TRN209 - Home to Kid Nightcrawler * Earth-TRN210 - Alternate reality Salem, Massachusetts, circa 1692 * Earth-TRN214 - The Year 2090, Home to Mr. Morgan's Monster * Earth-TRN215 - Future world featured in Captain America Comics #73 * Earth-TRN216 - Home to Charles Xavier * Earth-TRN217 - Home to Lord Mandragon * Earth-TRN218 - Future world home to President Red Hulk * Earth-TRN219 - Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth Continuity * Earth-TRN220 - Home to Chimera * Earth-TRN221 - Home to Korg of the Gatherers * Earth-TRN222 - Home to Tarkas of the Gatherers * Earth-TRN223 - Home to Sliver of the Gatherers * Earth-TRN224 - Home to Rik of the Gatherers * Earth-TRN225 - Home to Nestor (Pietro Maximoff) * Earth-TRN231 - Home to Cyclops of X-Treme X-Force * Earth-TRN234 - Home to the Original Death's Head * Earth-TRN237 - X-Factor Forever * Earth-TRN238 - Tier's future visited by Darwin in . * Earth-TRN239 - Home to Spider-Clone. * Earth-TRN240 - Home to past X-Men taken by future Beast to his timeline * Earth-TRN241 - Daredevil is a magician * Earth-TRN242 - Home to "Buried Alien" * Earth-TRN243 - Beast killed Humanity * Earth-TRN244 - Stephen Rogers is a supernatural super-soldier * Earth-TRN245 - "Deadpool" was active in the Golden Age * Earth-TRN246 - Reality massacred by Dreadpool in Deadpool: Killustrated #1 * Earth-TRN247 - Home to Lord Xavier, Witch King of Gha-No-Shah seen in . * Earth-TRN249 - Home to Future Dog Logan from . * Earth-TRN250 - Solarman TV pilot * Earth-TRN251 - LeapPad: The Amazing Spider-Man * Earth-TRN253 - Subject X failed in annexing Earth-889 (Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes #1) * Earth-TRN254 - Subject X succeeded in his annex of Earth-616, diverging into Earth-81211 (Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes #1) * Earth-TRN255 - Subject X activated his Ghost Box before suicide. Earth-616 (diverging in Earth-90227) was judged threatening and annihilated (Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes #2) * Earth-TRN256 - Gibbon and Fiona managed to send Monkey Speedball home (Marvel Apes: Speedball Special #1) * Earth-TRN257 - After returning to his home universe, Monkey Speedball was attacked by the Ape-Vengers for being a traitor (Marvel Apes: Speedball Special #1) * Earth-TRN258 - Marvel Heroes MMO video game * Earth-TRN262 - Egyptian reality seen in X-Treme X-Men #12 * Earth-TRN263 - Max Meer Dictator, seen in Incredible Hulk #386 * Earth-TRN269 - Alternate Mutant X, Brute and Dark Beast searching a cure to the M-Day, seen in X-Factor Vol 3 24/Endangered Species * Earth-TRN271 - Home of Wraath * Earth-TRN273 - Earth-616's The Thing interfered with Doctor Doom's accident. (Fantastic Four Vol 4 9) * Earth-TRN276 - Mythos: Ghost Rider * Earth-TRN279 - Alternate Age of Ultron * Earth-TRN280 - Home to one of the Kangs from the Council of Kangs. After discovering his prime counterpart's secret room, he was killed by him. (Avengers Vol 1 267) * Earth-TRN281 - Home to Kang's "final counterpart", who was a member of the Council of Kangs. After ambushing the prime Kang, he was killed by his own booby-trapped gun. (Avengers Vol 1 269) * Earth-TRN282 - Home to Cobra * Earth-TRN283 - Home to Kong the Conqueror (Kong) * Earth-TRN285 - Alternate Earth-200080 (Marvel Boy Vol 2 5) * Earth-TRN286 - Home Reality of Human faced giant spider, Peter Parker * Earth-TRN287 - Home to Mother (Interdimensional Parasite) (Multiverse) (Young Avengers Vol 2 8) * Earth-TRN288 - Alternate Earth-616, conquered by Noh-Varr; Home to the "Exterminatrixes" (Young Avengers Vol 2 8) * Earth-TRN289 - Reality where is set the Plex/Noh-Varr merger (Young Avengers Vol 2 8) * Earth-TRN290 - Home to the avian Hawkeyes (Kate Bishop) (Young Avengers Vol 2 8) * Earth-TRN291 - Home to Demiurge (Wiccan) (Young Avengers Vol 2 8) * Earth-TRN292 - Loki ruler of Asgard. Loki, Thor and the Asgardians dead. (Young Avengers Vol 2 8) * Earth-TRN293 - Marvel Her-oes Vol 1 by Grace Randolph * Earth-TRN294 - What If? Avengers vs. X-Men * Earth-TRN295 - Home reality of Gatecrasher * Earth-TRN296 - Home reality of Bodybag * Earth-TRN297 - Home reality of China Doll * Earth-TRN298 - Home reality of Elmo and Waxworks * Earth-TRN299 - Home reality of Ferro and Ferro² * Earth-TRN300 - Home reality of Joyboy * Earth-TRN301 - Home reality of Numbers * Earth-TRN302 - Home reality of Pandora * Earth-TRN303 - Home reality of Paradok * Earth-TRN304 - Home reality of Ringtoss * Earth-TRN305 - Home reality of Thug * Earth-TRN306 - Home reality of Yap * Earth-TRN307 - Alternate future seen in Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) #119 * Earth-TRN308 - U. S. Agent vs. Terror-Saur Strange Tales II Vol 1 3 * Earth-TRN312 - Home to Pandapool * Earth-TRN313 - Home to Motorpool * Earth-TRN314 - Home to Beespool * Earth-TRN315 - Reality for Deadpool: Wade Wilson's War Vol 1 comic. * Earth-TRN316 - The You Universe * Earth-TRN317 - Home to Spiralpool * Earth-TRN318 - Home to Cesspool * Earth-TRN319 - Home to Galactipool * Earth-TRN321 - Home to Deadpool Dinosaur * Earth-TRN322 - Home to D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L. * Earth-TRN323 - Home to Dirtypool * Earth-TRN324 - Home to Deathlokpool * Earth-TRN325 - Home to Squirrelpool * Earth-TRN332 - Sega's 1991 Spider-Man Arcade Game video game. * Earth-TRN334 - Reality seen in Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 584 * Earth-TRN335 - Marvel Super Heroes 3D: Grandmaster’s Challenge video game. * Earth-TRN337 - AvX: Verbal Abuse (AVX: Vs Vol 1 6) * Earth-TRN338 - AvX: Science Battle (AVX: Vs Vol 1 6) * Earth-TRN339 - AvX: Squirrel Girl Vs Pixie caused AvX (AVX: Vs Vol 1 6) * Earth-TRN342 - Revenants destroyed society, four thousand years from the present * Earth-TRN343 - Namorita pulled off time-stream by the Sphinx * Earth-TRN345 - Mashed-up paradoxal Earth-616 * Earth-TRN346 - Hope becomes Stryfe (Overwritten Earth-12201) * Earth-TRN348 - Home of Old Johnny Storm * Earth-TRN349 - Turkeys are dominant species. * Earth-TRN350 - Days of Present Future (Divergent Earth-811) * Earth-TRN351 - Home to Squirrelpool ( ) * Earth-TRN352 - Home to Grootpool ( ) * Earth-TRN353 - Home to Knightpool ( ) * Earth-TRN354 - Home to Hawkeyepool ( ) * Earth-TRN356 - Home to Chibipool ( ) * Earth-TRN357 - A reality that the X-Men Misfits takes place in. * Earth-TRN361 - Atticus Trask goes back to WWII to create the Sentinels earlier * Earth-TRN362 - Bruce Banner prevented from becoming the Hulk * Earth-TRN363 - Doom's magic was gone * Earth-TRN365 - Planet Doom * Earth-TRN368 - Home of the Astro-Gods From Marvel Boy Vol 2 5 * Earth-TRN369 - Avengers/Squadron Supreme mash-up From Marvel Boy Vol 2 5 * Earth-TRN370 - "A-Team" from Marvel Boy Vol 2 5 * Earth-TRN371 - Poppupuans from Marvel Boy Vol 2 5 * Earth-TRN372 - Superior Spider-Man: Identity Revealed * Earth-TRN375 - Spider-Girl Died instead of Mayhem * Earth-TRN376 - The Amazing Spider-Man video game series * Earth-TRN377 - Alternate Days of Future Past reality. Red Skull creates mutant concentration camps. * Earth-TRN379 - Alternate reality of Old Johnny Storm's home reality * Earth-TRN381 - Home of Puppy and Franklin Richards * Earth-TRN382 - Home of the Superior Avengers * Earth-TRN384 - The Annex Squads ravaged Earth-92272 * Earth-TRN387 - Spider-Carnage destroyed the universe * Earth-TRN388 - The Ideaverse * Earth-TRN390 - Home of the Preservation Front from Fantastic Four Vol 4 11 * Earth-TRN391 - Black Panther (animated series) * Earth-TRN392 - Spider-Man was killed by Anti-Venom (Eddie Brock) * Earth-TRN393 - Home to Marvelman * Earth-TRN397 - Home to Vampire Spider-Man * Earth-TRN404 - Peter Parker and Ben Reilly revealed the truth of cloning * Earth-TRN405 - An explosion leaves only one Peter Parker alive, but which one? * Earth-TRN406 - Time-Travel causes time-spread Spider-Man-duplicates * Earth-TRN407 - Mephisto outstretched the Clone Saga * Earth-TRN408 - Ben Melts * Earth-TRN409 - Judas Traveller is an alternate future version of Seward Trainer * Earth-TRN410 - Master Programmer outstretched the Clone Saga * Earth-TRN411 - Onslaught: Ben Reilly crushed by a Sentinel * Earth-TRN412 - 101 Uses of a Dead Clone * Earth-TRN413 - Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (TV Series) * Earth-TRN414 - Divergent reality created by Wolverine's time travels * Earth-TRN416 - Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?! * Earth-TRN417 - Power Pack are the only heroes remained to fight Kang * Earth-TRN419 - Earth X Spider-Man's Ideal World * Earth-TRN420 - Mass Master is Earth's greatest hero * Earth-TRN421 - Reality of 100th Anniversary Special. * Earth-TRN422 - Hulk controlled by Kang * Earth-TRN423 - Mordecai Midas member of the Fantastic Five * Earth-TRN424 - The Death of Willie Lumpkin * Earth-TRN425 - Ben Grimm Becomes the Hulk * Earth-TRN426 - Tigra Wish of Becoming a Queen Is Granted * Earth-TRN427 - Tigra Wish of Being Stronger Than Hulk Is Granted * Earth-TRN428 - Tigra Wish of Being Loved by Everyone Is Granted * Earth-TRN429 - Tigra Wish for the Power of Flight Is Granted * Earth-TRN430 - The End of Time * Earth-TRN432 - Chili Storm is the Lynx * Earth-TRN433 - Giganto kills Susan Storm * Earth-TRN434 - Skrulls kills Susan Storm * Earth-TRN435 - Dr. Doom kills Susan Storm * Earth-TRN436 - Molecule Man kills Susan Storm * Earth-TRN437 - Human Torch and Psycho-Man kill Susan Storm * Earth-TRN438 - Galactus kills Susan Storm * Earth-TRN439 - Invisible Woman member of the Defenders * Earth-TRN440 - Invisible Woman member of the X-Men * Earth-TRN446 - Unfriendly Neighborhood Spider-Men * Earth-TRN450 - A radioactive spider bites a high school nerd who is already something of a monster * Earth-TRN453 - Animated Spider-Man 2099 * Earth-TRN454 - Animated Gender-swapped reality * Earth-TRN455 - Animated Spider-Man Noir * Earth-TRN456 - Animated Larval Earth * Earth-TRN457 - Animated Miles Morales * Earth-TRN458 - Home to Spider-Knight * Earth-TRN459 - Spider-Man: Toxic City * Earth-TRN460 - Spider-Man: Ultimate Power * Earth-TRN461 - Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) * Earth-TRN476 - The Amazing Spider-Man: An Origin Story * Earth-TRN478 - Jimmy Yama superhero: Stinger * Earth-TRN480 - Jimmy Yama superhero: J2 * Earth-TRN481 - Jimmy Yama superhero: American Dream * Earth-TRN482 - Jimmy Yama superhero: Psi-Lord * Earth-TRN483 - Courtney Duran is Spider-Girl * Earth-TRN484 - Green Goblin Kills Spider-Girl * Earth-TRN490 - Süpercan video game series * Earth-TRN491 - World Without Spider-Girl * Earth-TRN501 - Native Spider-Man Noir recruited by Spider-UK * Earth-TRN502 - Native Spider-Monkey recruited by Spider-UK * Earth-TRN503 - Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) is the greatest superhero * Earth-TRN509 - Alternate future to Earth-904913 * Earth-TRN510 - Doctor Doom killed Akhenaten with the help of Thanos * Earth-TRN512 - Home to Sir Jugalot * Earth-TRN513 - Peter Parker stopped being Spider-Man * Earth-TRN515 - Avengers: Electric Rain * Earth-TRN517 - Marvel Contest of Champions * Earth-TRN518 - Magneto vengeance * Earth-TRN520 - Zombieverse visited by Mister Fantastic & Frank West * Earth-TRN521 - Home to Arácnido * Earth-TRN522 - Vampire heroes * Earth-TRN523 - Twilight Falls * Earth-TRN524 - Squadron Supreme wrapped reality * Earth-TRN526 - Tony Stark created the Stark Industries during his junior year at Harvard * Earth-TRN528 - Variation of Days of Future Past ( ) * Earth-TRN533 - Home to Matthew Malloy * Earth-TRN534 - Reality where the effects of Maestro's gamma radiation were reversed. * Earth-TRN536 - Reality where the Hulk got exposed to gamma energy from a meteor and conquered the Earth. * Earth-TRN543 - Iceman became a Frost Giant * Earth-TRN544 - The Spectacular Spider-Ham: The Dark Hame Returns * Earth-TRN547 - Von Doom International * Earth-TRN550 - Reality where Groot becomes a giant monster in the year 2046. * Earth-TRN556 - * Earth-TRN557 - Nazis won World War II with Vibranium from * Earth-TRN558 - Invaders and Fantastic Four prevent the Nazis from using Vibranium to win the war from . * Earth-TRN559 - Dead of Night: Werewolf by Night * Earth-TRN561 - Avengers in Galactic Storm video game. * Earth-TRN562 - Marvel Avengers Academy * Earth-TRN563 - * Earth-TRN564 - Marvel Super Heroes role-playing game from Deeds of Doom * Earth-TRN565 - Home to Gwenpool from * Earth-TRN566 – Reality which caused the eventual collapse of the sixth Multiverse in * Earth-TRN567 - Divergent past from ''Amazing Spider-Man & Silk: The Spider(fly) Effect'' * Earth-TRN568 - Alternate Earth-12041 where ruling dinosaurs attempt to erradicate humankind from ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Season 2, Episode 19. * Earth-TRN569 - Alternate Earth-12041 where the Leader becomes the All-Father from ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Season 2, Episode 20.8 * Earth-TRN570 - Alternate Earth-12041 where Hulk is king of vampires from ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Season 2, Episode 21. * Earth-TRN571 - Alternate Earth-12041 where Hydra rules the world from ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Season 2, Episode 22. * Earth-TRN572 - Alternate Earth-12041 where the children of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. confront world-ruler Leader from ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Season 2, Episode 23. * Earth-TRN573 - Reality of Mega Morphs Vol 1. * Earth-TRN574 - 3167 A.D. * Earth-TRN575 - Jamie Braddock made a deal with Horoam'ce and was possessed - * Earth-TRN576 - Reality of Spidey Vol 1. * Earth-TRN577 - Home to Blood Spider - Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 16 * Earth-TRN578 - Home to Spider Wolf - Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 16 * Earth-TRN579 - Shattered Dimensions (Amazing and 2099) - Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions * Earth-TRN580 - Shattered Dimensions (Ultimate) - Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions * Earth-TRN581 - Shattered Dimensions (Noir) - Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions * Earth-TRN582 - Home of Jhagur - * Earth-TRN583 - ''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (Vol. 2) (comic book adaptation of ''Spider-Man: Unlimited'' animated series) * Earth-TRN584 - Medieval Civil War from ''Dark Reign: Fantastic Four'' * Earth-TRN585 - Alternate reality from ''Dark Reign: Fantastic Four'' * Earth-TRN586 - Skrull Invasion during WWII from ''Dark Reign: Fantastic Four'' * Earth-TRN587 - Space Fantastic Four from ''Dark Reign: Fantastic Four'' * Earth-TRN588 - Alternate 2099 reality similar to Earth-928 first seen in . * Earth-TRN589 - Dystopia 2099 first seen in . * Earth-TRN590 - Super-Human Registration Act Exists in 2099 AD first seen in * Earth-TRN591 - The version of 2099 AD seen in . * Earth-TRN592 - The universe created by Doctor Doom in . * Earth-TRN593 - End of All Times/Big Crunch sent Blastaar back to the Big Bang in . * Earth-TRN594 - End of All Times/Big Crunch, visited by the Fantastic Four in . * Earth-TRN595 - Year 2306, Earth make contact with Martians - . * Earth-TRN596 - Year 2889, haunted houses are in fact time-traveling stations - . * Earth-TRN597 - A thousand year from now, Pildorr the space raider attack Earth - * Earth-TRN599 - A future where Valeria Richards poses as Ravonna to stop Doom from becoming the Annihilating Conqueror. "Ravonna" was first seen in . * Earth-TRN600 - A possible future where Red Ghost and his Super-Apes are cyborgs. They were seen in . * Earth-TRN601 - A reality where the Sub-Mariner is Doctor Doom. He was seen in . * Earth-TRN602 - [[CAGE! Vol 1|''CAGE!]] * Earth-TRN603 - Pirate reality from ''Ultimate Spider-Man animated series * Earth-TRN604 - Wild West reality from Ultimate Spider-Man animated series * Earth-TRN605 - Humanity turned into Animal Men by High Evolutionary from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. episode "Future Shock" * Earth-TRN606 - A divergent future of Earth-616 where ESU computer science students' presence in the 1960's allowed Doctor Doom to conquer the planet as seen in . * Earth-TRN607 - Heroes United animated movies * Earth-TRN608 - X-Men: Darktide animated short * Earth-TRN609 - Angela never met Sera in the Temple of the Anchorites, as seen in . * Earth-TRN610 - British She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN611 - Sin City She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN612 - Elfquest She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN613 - She-Hulk, Babe of Thunder from * Earth-TRN614 - Black and White She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN615 - Popeye She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN616 - Objectified She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN617 - Sensational She-Hulk of Vengeance from * Earth-TRN618 - Lil' She-Hulk from * Earth-TRN619 - President Stark won the Civil War from . * Earth-TRN620 - Legion television series * Earth-TRN621 - IVX continued five years after Terrigen Cloud destruction from . * Earth-TRN622 - Reality of the story Abomination tells his charges in . * Earth-TRN623 - 2061 AD from . * Earth-TRN624 - She-Hulk erased from history as seen in * Earth-TRN625 - Alternate World War Hulks, A-Bomb, Skaar, and Korg killed. Hulk kills the Leader. Viewed as a simulation of the Intelligencia's plans from . * Earth-TRN626 - Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series video game * Earth-TRN627 - What If Thanos Joined the Avengers? * Earth-TRN628 - What If Black Bolt Betrayed Earth? * Earth-TRN629 - What If the Guardians of the Galaxy Tried to Free Thanos? * Earth-TRN630 - What If the Green Goblin Stole the Infinity Gauntlet? * Earth-TRN631 - Rhodey Rhodes married Carol Danvers * Earth-TRN632 - 2019 A.D. from * Earth-TRN633 - Marvel's Spider-Man animated series * Earth-TRN634 - Home to the Civil Warrior from Marvel Contest of Champions * Earth-TRN635 - Hydra's 2099 A.D. from Marvel Contest of Champions * Earth-TRN636 - Terminal from ''I Am Groot'' * Earth-TRN637 - Divergent Earth-TRN565 from * Earth-TRN638 - Gwenpool revealed Spider-Man's identity from * Earth-TRN639 - Divergent Earth-TRN565 from * Earth-TRN640 - Tempus-616 started a family in the future of Marvel 2099 * Earth-TRN641 - Kobik's altered timeline from Captain America: Steve Rogers * Earth-TRN642 - Marvel Future Avengers * Earth-TRN643 - Home to Bloodstorm * Earth-TRN644 - Home to Venomized Doctor Strange * Earth-TRN645 - Home to Venomized Wolverine * Earth-TRN646 - Universe housing Venomized Gwenpool * Earth-TRN647 - Home to the Host Rider * Earth-TRN648 - Home to Logan Venom * Earth-TRN649 - Home to Venompool * Earth-TRN650 - Home to Venomized Black Panther (Ngozi) * Earth-TRN651 - Home to Venomized Punisher * Earth-TRN652 - Home to Venom Rocket * Earth-TRN653 - Home to Venomized Doctor Doom * Earth-TRN654 - Home to Venomized Black Panther (T'Challa) * Earth-TRN655 - Home to the Hive * Earth-TRN656 - Home to the Bailey Hoskins from * Earth-TRN657 - 2099 A.D. from * Earth-TRN658 - Year 2087 from * Earth-TRN659 - Year 2084 from Retired TRNs * Earth-TRN002 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man 2211 * Earth-TRN002 - X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN003 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Inheritors * Earth-TRN003 - X-Men: Madness in Murderworld video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN004 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Ben * Earth-TRN004 - X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse and Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems video game series - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN012 - Marvel Super Heroes (Arcade Game) - Falls into Earth-30847 continuity * Earth-TRN013 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Arácnido Jr. * Earth-TRN013 - The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 film) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-120703) * Earth-TRN014 - Mary Jane young adult novels (Official Marvel designation: Earth-31310) * Earth-TRN015 - Marvel Anime (Official Marvel designation: Earth-101001) * Earth-TRN015 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Captain Spider * Earth-TRN016 - Age of X series (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11326) * Earth-TRN019 - Deadpool Vol 2 1000 (Silentest Night) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-20110) * Earth-TRN021 - Home to Hatch-22 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-77211) * Earth-TRN024 - Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark Broadway Musical (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11714) * Earth-TRN026 - Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (Official Marvel designation: Earth-71002) * Earth-TRN027 - Spider-Man: The Game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN028 - Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11080) * Earth-TRN029 - Incredible Hulk (1982 animated series) - Falls into Earth-8107 continuity * Earth-TRN030 - Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe (Official Marvel designation: Earth-95126) * Earth-TRN031 - Home to Rogue of the Exiles (Future) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-2182) * Earth-TRN036 - Unnamed reality visited in Exiles Vol 2 1 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-90631) * Earth-TRN039 - Unnamed reality seen in New Exiles Vol 1 11 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-80911) * Earth-TRN040 - Unnamed reality visited in New Exiles #14 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-81114) * Earth-TRN046 - Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Boxes Vol 1 1 World "Annexed" by Subject X (Official Marvel designation: Earth-81211) * Earth-TRN048 - Hulk Vs. Quasimodo * Earth-TRN050 - Home to the Marquis of Death - Falls into Earth-807128 * Earth-TRN056 - Wolverine video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN057 - Wolverine: Adamantium Rage video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN058 - X-Men: Wolverine's Rage video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN059 - X-Men 2: Clone Wars video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN060 - X-Men, X-Men 2: Game Master's Legacy and X-Men 3: Mojo World video game series - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN061 - X-Men: The Ravages of Apocalypse video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN062 - The Uncanny X-Men video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN063 - X-Men: Reign of Apocalypse video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN065 - What If... Norman Osborn won the Siege of Asgard? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21119) * Earth-TRN066 - What If... Uatu The Watcher Murdered Galactus? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-1102) * Earth-TRN067 - What If... The Skrulls succeeded in their Secret Invasion? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10021) * Earth-TRN068 - What If...The Secret Invasion remained secret? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10219) * Earth-TRN069 - What If...The heroes lost World War Hulk? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10223) * Earth-TRN070 - What If... Thor entered World War Hulk? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-32201) * Earth-TRN071 - What If... Daredevil Died Saving Elektra? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10245) * Earth-TRN072 - What If... Ord Resurrected Jean Grey Instead of Colossus? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12224) * Earth-TRN073 - What If... Danger Became a Bride of Ultron? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-42221) * Earth-TRN074 - What If... Gwen Stacy Survived The House of M? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10294) * Earth-TRN075 - What If... Spider-Man Intervened For The Scarlet Witch? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-81029) * Earth-TRN076 - What If... Tony Stark had become Doctor Doom? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11029) * Earth-TRN077 - What If... Wolverine had raised Daken? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11021) * Earth-TRN078 - What If... Spider-Man Killed Kraven the Hunter? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11209) * Earth-TRN079 - What If... Hawkeye killed Norman Osborn (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11223) * Earth-TRN081 - What If... Skrull Thing and Skrull Hulk formed a Comedy Duo? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-91210) * Earth-TRN082 - What If... J. Jonah Jameskrull ran the same crossword puzzle every day in The Daily Bugle? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-92110) * Earth-TRN083 - What If... Reed Richards' Skrull developed severe allergies? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11920) * Earth-TRN084 - What If... The Skrull Queen made everyone dress like Spider-Woman? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-29011) * Earth-TRN085 - What If... The Secret Invasion led to a new medical disorder? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-29110) * Earth-TRN086 - What If... Ares' Skrull became "The God of Warts"? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-29101) * Earth-TRN087 - What If... The Skrull made Norman Osborn form The Thunderbolts as a travelling carnival? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21901) * Earth-TRN088 - What If... Jarvis' Skrull began a career as a blues singer? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21910) * Earth-TRN089 - What If... Spider-Man's Skrull wasn't confident about his arachnid powers? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21190) * Earth-TRN090 - Captain America & The Avengers video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN091 - Captain America in the Doom Tube of Dr. Megalomann video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN092 - Marvel Pinball video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN093 - Silver Surfer video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN094 - Spider-Man 1982 video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN095 - Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN096 - Spider-Man: Web of Fire video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN097 - Spider-Man: The Sinister Six video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN098 - The Amazing Spider-Man Gameboy video game series - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN099 - The Amazing Spider-Man 1991 Atari game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN100 - The Amazing Spider-Man and The Masked Menace video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN101 - The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin video game (Official Marvel designations: Earth-813191, Earth-831911, Earth-931811) * Earth-TRN102 - The Amazing Spider-Man: Lethal Foes Japanese-only video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN103 - The Incredible Hulk 1994 video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN104 - The Punisher 1990 video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN105 - The Invincible Iron Man video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN106 - The Punisher: The Ultimate Payback video game - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN107 - Home to Hulk-like Wolverine - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN108 - Home to Thing-like Wolverine - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN109 - Home to Deadpool-like Wolverine - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN110 - Home to Clown-like Wolverine - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN111 - Home to Female Wolverine - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN112 - Home to She-Wolverine - Removed in the Great TRN Purge of 2012 * Earth-TRN114 - Tomb of Dracula 1980 Japanese television film (Official Marvel designation: Earth-800801) * Earth-TRN115 - Heroes killed by Marquis of Death (Official Marvel designation: Earth-807128) * Earth-TRN119 - Home to Kang-led galaxy-crossing Avengers (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11051) * Earth-TRN120 - Avengers Academy students grown up (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11511) * Earth-TRN121 - Ultimate Thor is President of the United States (Official Marvel designation: Earth-20604) * Earth-TRN123 - Ultimate Spider-Man, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Marvel's Avengers Assemble and Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12041) * Earth-TRN124 - Alternate future where heroes are turned into Deathloks (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11045) * Earth-TRN126 - Thor: The Mighty Avenger Vol 1 by Chris Samnee (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10091) * Earth-TRN127 - Future Ultraverse (Official Marvel designation: Earth-95431) * Earth-TRN128 - Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Official Marvel designation: Earth-904913) * Earth-TRN129 - Alternate 2099 Universe (Official Marvel designation: Earth-96099) * Earth-TRN132 - Doctor Doom defeated Marquis of Death (Official Marvel designation: Earth-97567) * Earth-TRN138 - What If...Ghost Rider fell asleep? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-97292) * Earth-TRN139 - What If...Frank Castle died, but his family lived? (Official Marvel designation: Earth-922349) * Earth-TRN140 - Thor: Tales of Asgard animated film (Falls into Earth-8096 continuity) * Earth-TRN141 - Howard the Duck Newspaper Comic Strip (Official Marvel designation: Earth-77606) * Earth-TRN142 - The "Perfect" World (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11638) * Earth-TRN145 - Planet Hulk animated film (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10022) * Earth-TRN146 - Edgar Rice Burroughs * Earth-TRN147 - Home to Alpha Flight Project Epsilon (Falls into Earth-1041 continuity) * Earth-TRN149 - The Anatomy of a Nightmare (Falls into Earth-616 continuity) * Earth-TRN152 - Ultimate Iron Man made entirely of brain tissue (Official Marvel designation: Earth-55921) * Earth-TRN153 - Home to Clarice Ferguson of the Future Exiles (Official Marvel designation: Earth-1026) * Earth-TRN155 - Home to Kiyoshi Morales Commander A (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11831) * Earth-TRN156 - Country controlled by Americops (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11418) * Earth-TRN158 - Home to Hyve of the Future Exiles (Official Marvel designation: Earth-9470) * Earth-TRN159 - Wolverine vs. The Marvel Universe (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11080) * Earth-TRN162 - X-Men Dark Tide (Does not need TRN) * Earth-TRN164 - Mutants regained their powers and destroyed humans (Official Marvel designation: Earth-6124) * Earth-TRN170 - Possible Future 25 Years in the Future (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10511) * Earth-TRN177 - Marvel vs. Capcom series (Official Marvel designation: Earth-30847) * Earth-TRN179 - Marvel Super Hero Squad, Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet, and Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat video games (Falls into Earth-91119 continuity) * Earth-TRN180 - Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (Falls into Earth-91119 continuity) * Earth-TRN181 - Spider-Man & X-Men: Arcade's Revenge (Does not need TRN) * Earth-TRN184 - Home of the bearded Reed Richards (Official Marvel designation: Earth-98570) * Earth-TRN185 - Multiple villains tried to conquer earth at same time (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12011) * Earth-TRN186 - Home of Hunan Torch (Official Marvel designation: Earth-11201) * Earth-TRN187 - Multiple super hero healthcare providers (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10112) * Earth-TRN188 - Vision lacked a spam filter (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21011) * Earth-TRN189 - Heroes answered advice column (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21101) * Earth-TRN190 - Use of mutant abilities caused farting (Official Marvel designation: Earth-21110) * Earth-TRN191 - Iron Man adopted a child (Official Marvel designation: Earth-2111) * Earth-TRN192 - Exalted (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12245) * Earth-TRN200 - Mutants created by D.N.A. sequencing (Official Marvel designation: Earth-9192) * Earth-TRN211 - Deadpool Killed Everybody (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12101) * Earth-TRN212 - Home to Katherine Pryde - (Official Marvel designation: Earth-74897) * Earth-TRN213 - Future Uncanny X-Force (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12928) * Earth-TRN226 - Home to Captain Blaire of X-Men (Multiverse) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13027) * Earth-TRN227 - Home to a Charles Xavier squid (Official Marvel designation: Earth-92323) * Earth-TRN228 - Steampunk Godworld (Official Marvel designation: Earth-20329) * Earth-TRN229 - Frontier reality (Official Marvel designation: Earth-51212) * Earth-TRN230 - Home to a Charles Xavier Acanti whale (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13371) * Earth-TRN232 - Home to Xavier Demon - (Official Marvel designation: Earth-81304) * Earth-TRN233 - Savage Land-like world with an evil Xavier seen in (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13016) * Earth-TRN235 - Punisher 2099 defeated Warlords (Official Marvel designation: Earth-96099) * Earth-TRN236 - Home to Synchron the Strange Attractor (Punisher 2099 #24) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-928) * Earth-TRN248 - Home to Nazi Charles Xavier (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13410) * Earth-TRN252 - Iron Age: Alpha Vol 1 1 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-81191) * Earth-TRN259 - Marvel: Avengers Alliance video game (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12131) * Earth-TRN260 - The Last Fantastic Four Story Vol 1 1 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-71016) * Earth-TRN264 - Wolverine and the other teacher and students burried a time capsule, seen in Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 29 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13729) * Earth-TRN265 - Home of Yabbat Ummon Turru Black Swan (Official Marvel designation: Earth-1365) * Earth-TRN266 - Home of Manifold (Official Marvel designation: Earth-1331) * Earth-TRN267 - Home of Galaktus (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13054) * Earth-TRN268 - Colliding universe destabilized by the Mapmakers (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13761) * Earth-TRN270 - Native Thing kidnapped and brainwashed by Vennema Multiversal (Official Marvel designation: Earth-31223) * Earth-TRN272 - Doctor Doom, along with many other heroes, eventually defeated the Marquis of Death and his apprentice by sealing them in the Omega Box (Official Marvel designation: Earth-97567) * Earth-TRN274 - Native universe of Aldrif Odinsdottir (Earth-616) (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN275 - Age of Morgana le Fey (Official Marvel designation: Earth-26111) * Earth-TRN277 - Mistakenly assumed to be Mythos Vol 1 4 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-616) * Earth-TRN278 - Mistakenly assumed to be Mythos Vol 1 6 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-616) * Earth-TRN309 - Home to Ultimate Kang (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13074) * Earth-TRN310 - Ultraforce (TV series]]) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-95132) * Earth-TRN311 - Home to both the Future Brotherhood and the Future X-Men (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13729) * Earth-TRN320 - Home to Deadpool the Duck (Official Marvel designation: Earth-791021) * Earth-TRN333 - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes video game (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13122) * Earth-TRN336 - Home to future Annie (Noh-Varr) (Character from said reality is actually a construct created by Loki) * Earth-TRN340 - A.I.M. distorts New York (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13584) * Earth-TRN341 - Merree saved by future Annie (Noh-Varr) (Character from said reality is actually a construct created by Loki) * Earth-TRN344 - Home of True/Friend (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12934) * Earth-TRN355 - Home to King Thor (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14412) * Earth-TRN358 - Logan killed Otis Banner * Earth-TRN364 - Ho Yinsen survived instead of Tony Stark (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14029) * Earth-TRN366 - Utopia (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN366 - Spider-Man: Edge of Time (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN367 - New York has a Human Torch statue instead of the Statue of Liberty (Official Marvel designation: Earth-15097) * Earth-TRN373 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Electro-Proof Spider-Man * Earth-TRN374 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Pure Energy Electro * Earth-TRN378 - Future Fantastic Four seen in Amazing Spider-Man #700.5 (Official Marvel designation Earth-14257) * Earth-TRN380 - Home to Tyrant Avengers (Official Marvel designation Earth-14325) * Earth-TRN383 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Big Time Spider-Man (Sonic) * Earth-TRN389 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man 2099 * Earth-TRN395 - Home to alternate Illuminati (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14515) * Earth-TRN396 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Classic Superior Spider-Man * Earth-TRN398 - The death of Wasp leading to an earlier Age of Ultron (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14622) * Earth-TRN399 - Tony Stark died before the Armor Wars (Official Marvel designation: Earth-62412) * Earth-TRN400 - Thor's premature death leads to an extreme Ragnarok (Official Marvel designation: Earth-23223) * Earth-TRN401 - Superior Spider-Man went back and mentored Otto Octavius on how to be a hero (Official Marvel designation: Earth-13121) * Earth-TRN402 - Steve Rogers's demise leads to Frank Castle becoming Captain America (Official Marvel designation: Earth-81223) * Earth-TRN403 - Ultimate Peter Parker led the Ultimates (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN403 - Hank Pym never created Ultron (Official Marvel designation: Earth-45162) * Earth-TRN404 - Ultimate Peter Parker became a scientist and still fought crime (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN405 - Ultimate Peter Parker became a journalist and still fought crime (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN406 - Ultimate Peter Parker and Miles Morales became a crimefighting duo (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN407 - Ultimate Peter Parker married Kitty Pryde (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN408 - Ultimate Peter Parker formed different Young Ultimates who became celebrities (Not an actual reality) * Earth-TRN418 - Peter Parker is bitten by a leech (Official Marvel designation: Earth-12041) * Earth-TRN441 - Big Hero 6 (film) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14123) * Earth-TRN442 - High-Tech World (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14132) * Earth-TRN443 - Alternate Civil War (Official Marvel designation: Earth-10919) * Earth-TRN444 - Ultimate Larval Earth (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14094) * Earth-TRN445 - Cyclops Heroes (Official Marvel designation: Earth-61422) * Earth-TRN447 - Sinister Six taking over the world * Earth-TRN448 - Home to Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) (Official Marvel designation: Earth-65) * Earth-TRN449 - Aaron Aikman: The Spider-Man (Official Marvel designation: Earth-31411) * Earth-TRN451 - Home of SP//dr (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14512) * Earth-TRN462 - Home to alternate Grey Goblin * Earth-TRN463 - Home to Menace (Norman Osborn) * Earth-TRN464 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Mangaverse Spider-Man * Earth-TRN465 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Battle-Damaged Spider-Man * Earth-TRN466 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Secret War Spider-Man * Earth-TRN467 - Spider-Man Unlimited: House of M Goblin * Earth-TRN468 - Spider-Man Unlimited: House of M Spider-Man * Earth-TRN469 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * Earth-TRN470 - Home to alternate Peter Porker * Earth-TRN471 - Home to alternate Miles Morales * Earth-TRN472 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Future Foundation Spider-Man * Earth-TRN473 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Red Vulture * Earth-TRN474 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Dark Vulture * Earth-TRN475 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Modern Electro * Earth-TRN477 - Home to alternate Man-Spider * Earth-TRN479 - Hostess Twinkies Advertisements (Official Marvel designation: Earth-51914) * Earth-TRN485 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man Noir * Earth-TRN486 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Gwen * Earth-TRN487 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Bombastic Bag-Man * Earth-TRN488 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Last Stand Spider-Man * Earth-TRN489 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Armor * Earth-TRN492 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Girl * Earth-TRN493 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Classic-Modern Twist * Earth-TRN494 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Ultimate Universe * Earth-TRN495 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Cosmic Spider-Man * Earth-TRN496 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Iron Spider * Earth-TRN497 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) * Earth-TRN498 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Bulletproof Spider-Armor * Earth-TRN499 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) * Earth-TRN500 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Ends of the Earth Spider-Man * Earth-TRN504 - Reality of Attack on Avengers Vol 1 1 * Earth-TRN505 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Superior Spider-Man * Earth-TRN506 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Assasin Spider-Man * Earth-TRN507 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Cyborg Spider-Man * Earth-TRN508 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Ashley Barton * Earth-TRN511 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Big Time Spider-Man (Stealth) * Earth-TRN514 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Ultimate Spider-Woman * Earth-TRN516 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Silk * Earth-TRN519 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Knight * Earth-TRN525 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) * Earth-TRN527 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Punk * Earth-TRN529 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Classic Spider-Woman * Earth-TRN530 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Webbed Silk * Earth-TRN531 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man: India * Earth-TRN532 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Ghost Spider * Earth-TRN535 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Anansi the Spider God * Earth-TRN537 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Earth X Spider-Man * Earth-TRN538 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-UK * Earth-TRN539 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Lady Spider * Earth-TRN540 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man 1602 * Earth-TRN541 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Bullet Points Spider-Man * Earth-TRN542 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Ultimate Spider-Woman * Earth-TRN545 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Chapter One Dr. Octopus * Earth-TRN546 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Superior Venom * Earth-TRN548 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Dr. Aikman Spider-Man * Earth-TRN549 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Clone Hunter Spider-Man * Earth-TRN552 - Spider-Man Unlimited: Exoskeleton Araña * Earth-TRN553 - Ultron Forever Future Avengers: Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 (Official Marvel designation: Earth-14831) * Earth-TRN598 - Future; Home of Uranian criminal Groff - (Official Marvel designation: Earth-62321) Category:Administration Category:Temporary Reality Numbers